


Buying a Bard; 6

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Buying a Bard [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Brat Jaskier, Dom/sub, Feeding, Fluff, Geraskier, Humiliation, M/M, Sugar Daddy, spoiled princess jaskier, sugar baby Jaskier, sugar daddy geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt wants to publicly show off and overly spoil Jaskier and takes him out for something to eat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Buying a Bard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697842
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Buying a Bard; 6

Geralt woke up feeling strange. It wasn’t just the pain in his arm that hadn’t fully healed yet, it was the delicate body that was pressed against him. He looked down and took in the sleeping bard. He took in the soft features on his face, looking at how delicate he seemed. It had been a while since he’d slept with someone who clung to him like that, like everything was going to be okay as long as he stayed right there. Geralt smiled and let him continue to sleep. Jaskier scrunched his face up and made a small noise, a high pitched, light, barely audible whine. His breath hitched slightly. Geralt pulled him in closer, then pressed his hands firmly against his back before his expression softened again. The witcher had spent many nights with people, but never felt the need to be this close. As he lay with Jaskier, he wanted to comfort, to hold and make sure the bard knew he was being held safe. Geralt was lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice that Jaskier had begun to wake up. The light wasn’t shining through the window like it normally did when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly. 

“You slept in. Why are we in bed so late?” 

Geralt let his hands wander over Jaskiers shoulders, squeezing them. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
Jaskier simply smiled back, staring into the witcher’s eyes.  
“You know, I’ve heard stories about you. Plenty of stories. And if I’d told myself this time last year that I’d be spending time with you like... this? I almost can’t believe it now.” 

** 

Their day was relatively normal. Geralt had some errands to run, items to replenish for his next job, and Jaskier spent the day writing a new song about ‘The Hero’s Return’ with a small amount of information he’d managed to take from Geralt before he’d left. When he returned, Jaskier was practically rolling about the floor, bored out of his mind. 

“Finally!”  
“What did you do before you met me? You’re acting like a captive princess.”  
Jaskier stayed starfished on the floor, huffing. 

“Waited for someone to treat me like the princess I am. I’m hungry.”  
Geralt smiled and looked at Jaskier from the corner of his eye. He ignored the demands from the floor and placed the items he had bought on the table. He continued to finish what he was doing before even recognising someone was speaking to him. Once he was finished, he stood over Jaskier who had turned to sit up on his knees. Geralt spoke slowly, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, making his neck weak. 

“Get dressed. I’ll take you for dinner. Wear something smart.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
After realising that Geralt wasn’t going to answer any of his questions about where they were going and how long he had to get ready, he gave up and began to get dressed. Once he was ready, Geralt gestured for Jaskier to stand in front of him, to be looked over. Geralt raised an eyebrow and buttoned up the 3 top buttons that Jaskier had decided to leave open. 

“Perfect. And you’ve finally learned to hold your tongue.”  
“Sorry, Sir.”  
“Tonight, if you behave and stay polite, you can have whatever you want, okay?” 

Jaskier’s eyes lit up.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good boy, are you ready to go?”  
Jaskier nodded his head. Geralt linked arms with him, which made Jaskier feel like he was on display, which made him shiver. 

They walked down to the end of the pier to a wooden tavern with a thatched roof. When they walked in the door, someone was there to greet them. Money was inconspicuously exchanged between Geralt and the server. Jaskier wasn’t entirely sure what had happened but when the server asked Geralt if he could take Jaskier’s coat from him, he forgot and continued to get caught up in the display. 

“Can I get you both a drink?”  
“What would you like, little one?”  
Jaskier took a deep breath and quickly looked at the server to see if there was a reaction at his pet name being used to loosely in public. He looked over the menu and picked one of the less expensive glasses of red wine. Before the server had a chance to ask Geralt, he had been interrupted. 

“You don’t want that. I can see that you don’t want that. Pick...”  
He paused.  
“...what you want.”  
The latter part of the sentence being stressed. 

Jaskier shifted in his seat before eyeing over the menu again. He pointed to one near the top, then looked back at Geralt, questioning his choice. 

“Is that the one you want?”  
He nodded slowly.  
“Yes...”  
Jaskier paused, looking between the server and Geralt.  
“Yes, sir.” 

“He’ll take a bottle then please. I’ll have an Ale, for now. Whatever you recommend.”  
The interaction sent a shot of adrenaline through Jaskier’s whole body. A feeling of humiliation that he wanted to push further and he didn’t know why. He fidgeted with the cutlery on the table before Geralt took them from him and moved them to his side. 

“Behave.”  
Jaskier immediately sat still, complying instantly. He wanted to. 

Jaskier spent the remainder of the meal slightly anxious. Each person that arrived at the table to bring food and drink was directed to him by Geralt, so that he could keep asking for things. He wanted to enjoy being spoiled but he still wasn’t used to it. He didn’t want to take advantage. But as the night went on, and the more he asked for, and the pickier he was with his requests, the more Geralt smiled at him. No matter what he asked for, Geralt replied with the same thing; that’s what he wants, and raise his eyebrow, tilting his head. He was clearly enjoying every part of the show he had set up. At the end of the meal, Geralt ordered one dessert. When it was brought over, he slid it across to Jaskier, who had begun to hiccup at his third glass of wine, covering his mouth and giggling as his face went slightly red. He lifted the spoon and started to eat the slice of apple pie in front of him. After eating half, he put the spoon down. 

“You’re not finished, little one, pick the spoon back up.” 

Jaskier looked at him. He replied with wine confidence. 

“But, Sir, I’m full.”  
“No, you’re not. Keep going.” 

Jaskier had never experienced anything like this before. He had played many power games, with many different people, but nothing like this, this was new. He lifted the spoon and took another scoop of the pie before bringing it to his mouth. Then another. Then, pushing himself, another. 

“Please, Ger- Sir, I, I’m full.”  
“If you’re going to be a greedy, little brat. If you’re going to over indulge all night. You’re going to finish it. Aren’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Jaskier finished every last crumb on the plate.  
“Do you feel that?”  
Geralt paused, he put his hand under the table, then made contact with Jaskier’s stomach, who now felt ever so slightly chubby. He ran his fingers in circles over the tight material, making Jaskier struggle to keep his eyes open.  
“That feeling of being completely satisfied. Overly satisfied. The warmth of good wine. Your stomach ready to burst. Everyone’s eyes on you in the room because of your fine clothes and perfect looks. As long as you keep asking, little one, I’ll give you whatever you want. What you can feel right now, is me. Total control. What you eat, what you wear, whatever. Enjoy it. It’s all yours.” 

And he did. He wanted it more than anything in the world. His jaw dropped and his lips glistened. Before he responded, Geralt pushed his chair out.

He stood up, which made one of the servers run over to the table with Jaskier’s coat.  
“Here you are sir, I hope you both had a nice night?”  
Jaskier stood up, letting the man put his coat on for him. 

“It was lovely, thank you.”  
Geralt gestured for Jaskier to begin walking to the door before he left money on the table for the meal. Jaskier couldn’t help burn turn and take a glance before he left, his eyes almost popping out of his skull at the amount that had been left.  
Geralt caught up with him, taking his arm. When they got outside, the cool air hitting Jaskier’s face made him realise how drunk he felt. He turned to Geralt. 

“Sir, how long will this last? I’m sorry to be so blunt. But, when I first met you, I was under the impression that this was, well, fleeting. And now...”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, I don’t want it to end.” 

Geralt tilted his head and cupped the bards cheek. He smiled then silently began to walk again. 

“What does that mean?!”  
“Come along, princess, the suns going down.” 

Jaskier laughed and picked up the pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> tumblr: https://hailhailsatan.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
